A Past Familiar Face
by The Lilac Elf of Lothlorien
Summary: To both Angel and Spike, Angela McKeaten has been dead for more than 200 years. But they're in for a surprise. One of the very first fanfics I ever wrote to be published online.


AUTHOR'S NOTES: As far as fandoms, before NCIS and Harry Potter, I was a super huge fan of Buffy, the Vampire Slayer. This story was a crossover I co-wrote with another Buffy author: Saber Shadow Kitten. I've wanted to go through and do some editing on it and I finally did so.

Not that it applies to this story, but just as a general note. If anyone reading this writes disability fan fiction, or if you know someone who does, I have two big bits of advice. 1) USE GOOGLE! Reaserch the disability, look up pictures. It helps you picture the story in your mind. 2) go to the library and read. And I don't mean non-fiction. I mean fiction. Read how real authors write the situations and lingo. That's what I've been doing lately and it has been helping me to get a perspective.

Okay, now that that's out of the way, let's talk about this story. It takes place mid 3rd season of 'Buffy' and although there are mentions to the Highlander TV series, there's no specific timeframe.

***********

STORY SUMMARY: Angel and Spike both know the mystery woman who arrives in Sunnydale..... but for very different reasons.

* * *

A Past Familiar Face

By: Xreader & Saber Shadow Kitten

* * *

"There can be only one," Angela McKeaten muttered irritably as she schlepped down the street from her latest beheading. She felt tired and her new blouse—not cheap—was torn and muddy… and there was probably some blood on there as well.

Not breaking her stride, she pulled a scrunchie out of a pocket of her jeans and grabbed her long, brown hair, twisting it up into a bun, her brown eyes trained on the sidewalk in front of her. "Why only one? Why not two? Or three? Or a dozen? Who decided this anyway, Cuz I'd really like to get my hands on him and shove the tip of my sword right up his lily white ass."

Angela looked up when she arrived at the motel she was staying in while her car was being fixed. The drab, peeling, brownish paint reminded her of the time she'd spent in Mexico City thirty years ago. It hadn't been fun and she'd lost at least $500 worth of clothes to the roving pack of drug dealers who'd broken into her hotel room.

With a sigh, she unlocked door number eight and stepped inside the beige room, with its loud, clanging air conditioner, lumpy mattress and suspicious stains on the thin carpet. Angela stripped off her ruined blouse, unhooked the sword sheath from her back, and threw them both on the bed with a long sigh. Being an Immortal could really age a girl. Not bothering to redress, she grabbed the phone book from the night stand drawer and started to flip through it. She needed to decompress—have some fun. Looking for any bars or clubs, Angela muttered to herself as she scanned the listings. "Alright, Sunnydale, show me what you got."

Twenty minutes later—after a quick shower with luke-warm water—the 243-year-old Immortal was re-dressed in tight jeans, a long sleeved red poet's shirt with white embroidered flowers, her favorite calf high moccasins she'd handmade herself when she'd first came to America from Europe, and a short, brown light weight jacket, sword hidden away beneath it and safely secured with the sheath she wore over her tank-top.

Tucked under her blouse was a long, silver chain with two pendants hanging from it. The first was a Gemini symbol, each twin engraved with the scripted letter 'A'. The second was a silver ring. She had never removed the necklace and never would—unless someone else removed it by removing her head. A highly unpleasant thought, but one that was ever present in her mind. Opening her door to the Sunnydale motel, Angela started down the street to the only dance club-like hangout in the small Californian town- The Bronze.

----------------

"What are you doing back here?" Buffy Summers asked with a sigh, staring at the peroxide blond vampire leaning casually against a tree. What should have been a quiet walk towards Sunnydale's downtown had just turned into an unwanted encounter with the biggest pain she'd ever met since moving to Sunnydale—even considering Cordelia Chase.

"Hello to you, too, pet," Spike replied sarcastically. As much as he disliked the Slayer, Spike couldn't help being fascinated with her. A girl of many contradictions who followed the most basic rules of the job—kill vampires and demons—and threw the rest out the window—such as the rules about the whole 'secret identity, works alone' bit.

"Just answer the question so I can stake you," Buffy said, a stake appearing in her hand as though it had suddenly materialized there. The faster she could finish with Spike the faster she could meet her friends and Angel.

"Now, now, Slayer," Spike replied with a smirk. "I don't think your lovey-dovey would be too happy if you did that."

"Angel? Why would he care?" Buffy asked confused. And since when did it seem like Spike had sought her out?

"He's the one who invited me back," Spike replied, smugly. The look Buffy gave him was one of wide-eyed astonishment, causing him to chuckle. "Surprised?" He asked, rather amused.

Buffy's eyes narrowed. Spike was very good at concealing when he was actually being honest and even when he did lie, which was often, he never did so without some kernel of truth. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You don't," Spike replied, grinning. The only thing more fun than taunting this Slayer was actually fighting her. "At least, not until you talk to loverboy."

"His name is Angel," Buffy ground out between clenched teeth, referring to her once again vampire boyfriend. A few months ago, Buffy's best friend, Willow Rosenberg, had found a way to anchor Angel's soul so he would never lose it again. After a lot of talking and healing from their emotional hurts, they had gotten back together and couldn't be happier.

"But Poof has such a nice ring to it," Spike commented in a wistful tone.

"Keep it up, and that's the sound you're going to be making as I ram this stake in your chest," Buffy said, cheerfully, brandishing the wooden weapon.

"Temper, temper, pet," Spike said. Buffy growled at him, then spun and stalked off into the night, most likely intent on finding Angel. Spike chuckled as he watched her go, and then blended back into the shadows to wait for his next meal. He had begun to change his feeding patterns shortly after returning to Brazil to find Drusilla gone, with only a note saying she hated him for working with the Slayer again. Dejected, he had sat in their home for two weeks, not moving from his spot, with only one lone human to feed from. After he'd finally snapped out of his depression, he let the girl go. Needing some sort of challenge to keep his mind off of his Black Queen, he'd taken to using the 'renewable resource' concept that very few vampires used anymore. Drinking only small amounts from several humans. The real challenge was to do it without them knowing, making them think it was an erotic kiss instead of a life threatening situation.

Then, he'd gotten a message from Angel stating the need for his help. Spike debated whether to return to Sunnydale or not, but his curiosity got the better of him. And here he was, back in the town that had become the bane of his existence.

-------------------

"ANGEL!" Angel looked up at the sound of Buffy's yell coming from outside. From the tone, he'd bet his life that she was peeved at him about something. Her voice had a particular edge that sometimes hurt as much as a cross or holy water. "Spike's in town. And do you want to know why? Because, according to him, you asked him to come," Buffy spat, stomping into the mansion, her eyes blazing with a mild anger.

**Yup, she's pissed,** Angel thought. "I didn't know if he would show," he replied, knowing that nothing he said would make a difference. The only way to deal with a Slayer's anger? Ride it out. **Like a bad earthquake**, Angel said to himself.

"Angel, why is he here?" Buffy asked, glaring at him. At least half of the problems she's faced since coming to this town could be traced back to Spike.

"We need someone we can sort of trust to help divert a new prophecy I found," Angel replied, moving to the bedroom to retrieve a book. Buffy followed him, wondering what new apocalypse was sprouting up this time. "This is the Book of Chalia, thought lost over a thousand years ago," Angel explained, holding out the volume. "I found it at a flea market on my way back from Los Angeles last month."

"You? At a flea market?" Buffy snickered. "What were you looking for? Glow in the dark salt and pepper shakers?"

Angel gave her a look and went on. "According to this, on the night of the Black Moon which occurs in the last year of the millennium, life will cease to exist."

"And I take it we need Spike for some odd reason to stop this exciting prophecy?" Buffy asked. Hopefully they needed the ashes of an annoying, back-stabbing bleach blond vampire with bad taste in women.

Angel nodded at the question but with a brief shake of his head, he added, "I haven't figured out the particulars of who else we need, but I'd planned on conferring tonight with Giles in the library."

"Count me in on the guest list," she told him, then looked at her watch. "Oops, gotta go. I'm supposed to meet Willow, Oz, and Xander at the Bronze in five. Wanna come?"

Angel smiled at her. If he joined Buffy at the club, maybe he could talk her into spending the night with him. "Maybe later. I want to find Spike first."

"Ok," she walked over to him and gave him a lingering kiss on the mouth. "See you then."

"Love you," he said as she headed out the door.

"I love you, too!" Buffy shouted back as she sprinted up the stone stairs in the garden. Angel shook his head and smiled. He'd never thought they would get back together again after all he'd done when his demon was free. But Willow had put on her resolve face and decided she wanted her best friend to be happy for the rest of her undoubtedly short life, and since the vampire made her the happiest, she anchored his soul. Sliding on his shoes, he made his way from the mansion into the warm June night.

--------------

Angela looked around the club and sighed. On the list of exciting places she'd visited, this club… wouldn't even have made the list. "This place is even less exciting than East Beach," she said to herself, thinking of the super tiny 'blink and miss it' costal town she'd driven through last month. As she watched couples dancing and chatting with their friends, Angela sighed and figured that she'd just try and make the most of it. Not one to miss what could become a good time, she threw herself into the sea of people, swaying to the music from the live band. "Oomph," Angela gasped as a nearby dancer caught her across the stomach with his arm.

"Oh, sorry," Xander Harris said, blushing profusely. "My arms have a mind of their own."

Angela smiled at the teen. "I guess their IQ is a bit on the low end, huh?" The kid was cute. If she was younger—much, much, MUCH younger, she might even try to hook up with him. Ahhh, but those were the days…

Xander let out a laugh. Why, oh, why did he have to persistently make a fool of himself with girls? Especially this young woman who seemed vaguely familiar somehow. "These arms are attached to Xander, by the way," he said, shaking the limbs in front of him.

"Angela," she replied, giving him a smile.

"Well, hi, Angela," he said, grateful that she wasn't backing away slowly and avoiding eye contact. "I was just going to get a drink. Care to join me?"

"Sure, why not," Angela said, and followed him to a table with two girls sitting at it.

"Wills, Buff, this is Angela," Xander introduced. "Angela, these are my two bestest buds, Willow and Buffy."

"Hi," Willow greeted brightly. "I love your shirt."

"Thanks," Angela said, sitting on an empty stool. "I got it in Florence."

"Italy?" Buffy asked, approvingly.

"Where else is there?" Angela replied. But seeing the others look away, she added, "It was made by a friend. She sells them to help make the rent." When the girls seemed a bit more at ease, Angela decided not to tell them the friend was a fashion designer with a something million dollar villa.

"Well, I'm doing a drink run. Anyone game?" Xander asked, looking at the three ladies.

"Me," Buffy said. "And get one for Angel, too. He said he'd show in a bit."

"I don't think they serve his favorite flavor," Xander quipped before moving off towards the bar.

"Who's Angel?" Angela asked, curiously.

"My boyfriend," Buffy said with a large, dreamy smile on her face.

"Note by the look on Buffy's face the hottie-ness of Angel," Willow whispered to Angela conspiratorially.

"I heard that, Will," Buffy said. "Can I help it if he's tall, dark and soulful?"

Angela smiled. She hadn't thought about anyone in the manner that Buffy obviously did for her boyfriend for a very long time. A very, VERY long time.

"Here ya go!" Xander said, depositing drinks on the table before plopping down on another stool. He took a long sip, and then turned to the Immortal. "So, Angela, what brings you to our one-Starbucks town?"

"Car trouble," Angela confessed with a sigh. "I was on my way north to see a friend when my car up and went splat outside of town. It won't be fixed until the end of the week."

"You didn't walk here, did you?" Buffy asked, a tinge of worry in her voice.

"Yeah. It's not that far from the flea-bag motel I'm staying at," Angela said. "Let me tell you, I do not want to know what some of those stains are in the carpet. Yuck."

Buffy opened her mouth to say something else when a familiar figure caught her eye. "Hey, Angel. You got here fast," she said, looking past Angela's shoulder.

"And here I was hoping you wouldn't show at all," Xander added, turning to the new arrival.

"Can it, stick boy," Angel said, approaching the table and standing behind the mystery girl sitting between Willow and Xander.

Angela had the strangest sense of deja vu when Buffy's boyfriend spoke from behind her, making her tense and grip her cup so tightly it broke, sending soda cascading on the table towards her lap. She jumped up off the stool with a squeak, and backed right into him.

Angel captured the stranger's arms to steady her, her back pressed against his chest, her shorter height making her head rest just below his chin. He heard Buffy gasp, followed by Willow and Xander, and they all stared at him, mouths open.

"Do you see what I see?" Buffy asked in an awed voice.

"If you see two Angels, only one of them with breasts, then I see what you see," Xander said, closing his eyes tightly, then reopening them.

"They look like twins!" Willow said, her voice breathless.

Angel gave them a confused glance, and then turned his attention to the stranger. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just your voice reminded me of my bro-" Angela said, stepping away and turning around. Her eyes widened as she got a look at Buffy's boyfriend. "-ther." Angel looked down into the face that was so similar, yet different to his own. A face he had seen every day of his life as he grew up.

His twin sister.

"Angela?" Angel said, not believing his eyes.

"Liam?" Angela gasped out. She felt weak and dizzy and then promptly fainted in her twin's arms.

* * *

_Galway, Ireland _

_1756 _

Angela was reading by the fire, anxiously waiting for some news. Her twin brother Liam had been gone all the previous night and day, and she knew something bad had happened, but didn't know what it could be. He had a habit of going out drinking with the most appalling crowds, getting drunk and bringing back the most ridiculous women. Her head lifted up when she heard knocking at the door. Her mother hurried to answer it, wanting news of her son, as well. "Liam! Thank God!" she exclaimed when she saw her son on the doorstep. "Where have you been? We've been so worried! Oh, come in here and let me make sure you're ok."

Angela's sisters and father came in to the room when they heard her happy voice to see Liam entering the house. Suddenly, his face changed into a grotesque form. He grabbed each person and snapped their necks without a word until only Angela was left.

She was trembling with fear when her brother grabbed her by the neck. "Why Angela, you're shaking. Don't tell me you're afraid of your own twin brother." He grinned evilly at her, then moved his hands and sank his fangs into her neck. Blackness overtook her rapidly, and she fell to the floor in a heap.

----------------

"Macleod, what are we doing here?" said a man hiding in the shadows of the night, his English voice slightly roughened by the centuries. "What's so special about this Immortal that we have to go tromping around at night?"

"It's not just any Immortal, Fitzcairn," said Macleod, his Scottish brogue heavy in his voice. He entered the house and looked around till he found Angela lying on the floor. Fitzcairn followed behind, watching for any signs of someone coming by the house. "This one was one of the Angelic Twins."

"It's a myth, Macleod," Fitz said, derisively, looking at the dead young woman. My, but she was a beauty. "Two Immortals actually born at the same time to the same mother? It's a legend."

"Angela Rosemund McKeaten and Liam Angelus McKeaten," Macleod said as he bent down and picked her up, noticing what looked like fang marks on her neck. "It's no myth. We're taking her with us." After checking to see that the coast was clear, all three Immortals vanished into the night.

-----------------

Angela woke with a start. She sat up and looked around in horror, realizing that she hadn't dreamt her brother killing her family. But then why was she alive? And how did she get into a bed that was definitely not her own? "How in the world-" She stopped mid-thought when she heard someone knocking. "Who's there?" she called, poising to run if it was an enemy… or her brother.

But instead it was a man her parents had introduced her to at last year's Christmas party. "Duncan Macleod?" She asked, even more confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to tell you something," Macleod said, calmly as he entered the room.

* * *

_Present Day_

Angela came around to find herself somehow still sitting on her stool, leaning against Xander. "Welcome back," the teen said, allowing her to stay up under her own power.

"Where's Liam?" Angela asked, quickly, looking around. "Or… Angel, or whatever the Hell you're calling him now?"

"He freaked, said he'd meet us at the library, and then took off," Buffy replied, calmly as she went on full Slayer alert. "Now, who are you?"

"That monster killed us," the Immortal suddenly hissed. "His own family."

"That was pre-soul," Buffy started to explain, then her eyes widened as she started to understand the whole situation. "You're his sister?" Angela nodded. "But how can that be?"

"Never you mind," Angela said. "Take me to this library so I can give my brother a piece of my sword."

"But he's good now," Willow said, laying her hand on Angela's arm to try and calm the sister of her best friend's boyfriend. "I re-cursed him with a permanent soul."

"Which means, much to my utter dismay," Xander added. "You can't kill him. Besides, Buffy wouldn't like it, and if the Buffster's mad, watch out!"

"At least hear him out," Willow continued, hopefully. "He feels so guilty for killing you. Well, since you're not dead that'll make some difference. Maybe."

"Very well," Angela sighed. "I won't kill him right away."

-------------

The group traveled quickly to the library where Angel and Giles were deep in conversation. When Giles saw Angela, he did a double take, removing his glasses to stare at her, then at Angel, then back at her. "My word," he gasped. "Twins."

Angel looked at Angela with trepidation and a haunting sadness in his eyes. "How can this be?"

"Perhaps I've come back as punishment for you murdering us!" Angela hissed, angrily. Her demeanor immediately changed when she saw her brother flinch and bow his head, but not before she saw the tears start running down his face. This wasn't the monster that had killed her. Somehow this was really her brother. "Liam Angelus…" she said, quietly, as if trying to convince herself of what she was seeing.

"I'm so sorry," Angel whispered.

Angela watched as Buffy ran over to him and took him in her arms, glaring at Angela. "So this soul thing is actually true?" Angela asked, incredulous.

"Indeed," Giles answered her. "We have met the monster, Angelus, and let me assure you that Angel is-is nothing like... it."

Angela's mind was racing with this news. Her brother, her twin, her best friend growing up was still alive! And standing in front of her bawling his eyes out, which was certainly a new one in her book. She moved her fingers to her neck and pulled out the silver chain, holding the Gemini charm up, the dual letter 'A' interlocking on the figures. Boldly, she walked over to him and waited for him to raise his head. When he did, she held up the charm.

"You still have it," Angel said in wonder, reaching out to touch it. He pulled on a chain that hung around his neck as well. On it was a matching charm. He had been lucky he'd put it away for safe keeping after his ordeal with Drusilla and Spike, and hadn't put it back on until he'd found it after he'd returned from hell.

"'Lus?" Angela said, a half grin on her face.

"'La?" Angel replied, a slow smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He started to laugh and scooped her up in his arms, holding her close as she hugged him back. "I'm so sorry, baby sister."

"I'll forgive you just this one time, baby brother," Angela said as he set her down.

"Um...now that the happy family reunion is over," Buffy interrupted. "Can you tell us why you're still alive?"

"I'm an Immortal," Angela said simply. "Can't die unless you chop off my head." She tucked the chain back under her blouse. Looking at Liam—Or Angel—she smiled. "Something we now have in common, I guess."

"An Immortal?" Angel said, looking over at Giles who donned his glasses.

"Stroke of luck," Giles said with a shrug. "Or fate, whichever you decide."

"Time out here, G-man," Xander said, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"A new prophecy, Xander," Angel answered for the Watcher. "As soon as Spike gets here, I'll explain it in detail."

"Spike is coming here?" Willow said, her eyes widening with more than a touch of trepidation and fear. "And we want him to come?" Angel nodded. "Oh, boy."

"Well, before peroxide fangs gets here," Xander said, an evil grin on his face as he turned to Angela. "I think we should all take this time to grill Angela on what Deadboy was like as a kid."

Angel shot a 'please don't' look to his sister, who smiled sweetly in return.

"I think that can be arranged," Angela said, brightly. She wondered if vampires could die of embarrassment. "Why don't I tell you about the time when we were 14 and baby brother here thought he could fly...?"

She was cut off by Angel's hand covering her mouth. "Not another word, baby sister," Angel warned. "Or I'll tell them about that time in the barn..." This time it was him who trailed of as the doors to the library opened.

"Hello, people," Spike greeted, walking into the room like he owned the place.

Angela paled and she broke out of her brother's grasp. She took three steps towards the blond vampire, and then stopped dead. "Will-William?" She gasped, eyes wide.

Spike's mouth dropped open as he stared at the woman in front of him. It couldn't be… "Angela?" Spike said in happy disbelief.

For the second time that night, Angela's eyes rolled up and she fainted dead away.

----

As Angela woke up slowly for the second time, she noticed that this time she was sitting in one of the chairs in the library. A face floated in front of her view. Blinking hard, she said, "William? What the-?"

Buffy handed Spike a glass of water which he held to Angela's lips. The Immortal took a few sips and her head began to clear. Angela smiled as she focused on Spike and in a quiet voice she said, "Someone pinch me." Angel pinched his sister's arm, making her yelp. "Don't do that again, baby brother, or you WILL meet the business end of my sword."

After setting the water glass down, Spike helped Angela to her feet, grinning broadly. "Hello again, Angie."

"So, Angela, how do you know Spike?" Willow asked. At first, Angela looked confused, but then realized that Willow meant William.

Spike smiled first at Willow and then back at Angela. "I'll take that one. Angela was working as a tavern girl in London. I met her one night when I stopped in for a drink."

* * *

_London, England _

_1820 _

William was walking home after spending the day at his uncle's farm. As he passed a local tavern called the Fox and Hound, he decided to stop in for a quick drink and perhaps some company before he headed home… alone… again. He went up to the bar and instead of the usual grizzled barkeep, William's eyes widened a bit when he saw a young, beautiful girl behind the counter. She eyed him casually and asked, "What's your pleasure, sir?"

"After a decent whiskey, you my fair maiden," William said, with a smile. If he had but one talent, it was being good with a charming phrase.

"What's your name?" The young woman asked as she poured him his drink.

"William Addington," he replied, giving her a few coins.

"Ah," she said with a smile. "You're very notable. Though I have heard you have faults."

"Yes, but who doesn't?" William admitted. "After all," he added, turning the charm on more. "Is it not our faults that truly make us human?"

Angela didn't reply and after a while, William started to leave. But before he reached the door, he stopped when she said, "Come by after closing." With a smile and lift of the eyebrows, she added, "Maybe I'll find out where those faults lie."

* * *

_Present Day_

"For three years, we dated," Spike said, continuing the story. "Then, the night I asked Angela to marry me, a pack of bloody lowlifes killed her." Angela, who was sitting on Spike's lap, gave her lover a brief smile then a kiss on the cheek. Spike took a moment and went on. "I was at the Fox and Hound, drinking. Then Angelus came in. Offered me a chance to be immortal. I was so drunk and in grief, I agreed. He made me a vampire."

Oz, who had been quiet for a while, finally spoke up. "Look, I can tell that this is a reunion moment, but I'm kind of liking the world. I don't think I'd be too keen on it ending."

Giles nodded in agreement. "Quite right." Getting to business, he went on. "Now as to the particulars of the ritual to prevent the prophecy from occurring. The ritual requires a magic practitioner, a demon that's different than others, a true demon, an Immortal, two supernatural humans, a normal human, and a young person of pure heart." Frowning at the prophecy he added, "Also… an eagle and a dog."

Angela was taking careful mental note of what Giles was saying. She did a few mental calculations, and took a brief glance around the room when something began tickling her nose. "Okay. Who's a dabbler?" Willow meekly raised her hand. Angela continued. "'A demon that's different', I figure is Angel. You know; the soul thing. 'Two supernatural humans' is reference to Buffy and Oz."

Giving Angel's sister a look, Buffy asked, "How do you figure that?"

"You're a Slayer, and Oz is a werewolf," Angela explained, simply. When Buffy's eyes hardened slightly, Angela put up both hands in a gesture of innocence. "Hey, relax! I've met a Slayer or two in my time. And as for Oz, I, uh, I'm sort of allergic to dogs."

"Immortals have allergies?" Oz asked, looking stoically interested.

"I've heard that a friend of a friend actually sneezes when he senses another immortal," Angela replied. Oz nodded once and Angela cleared her throat before resuming her elucidation. "'A normal human' I figure is Giles. And a pure hearted person has to be Xander."

"Okay, that's the who and why," Buffy said, looking at the others. "Now what's supposed to happen?"

After Giles filled everyone on what else was needed and the details of the prophecy and the procedure to thwart it, they began planning.

-------

While Angela was with Buffy on a patrol before the ritual, the Slayer decided it was a good time to grill the Immortal for information. "So, what were you saying before about Angel?"

Angela laughed, remembering way back. "Oh, yeah. Liam—Angel—tried to fly by jumping off the big hay bale in our barn. He jumped and landed on our milk cow which threw him so he landed in the pig pen. I never laughed so hard. He was just covered in mud. Of course he slugged me for laughing at him."

"There's something about Spike I always wanted to know," Buffy said, thinking about the other vampire in Angela's life.

"Shoot," Angela replied, ready for any question.

Buffy looked at Angela and asked, "How did he get that scar on his left eyebrow?"

"Oh, boy," Angela said, blushing a bit and looking a bit embarrassed. "Well, honestly…I did that." Catching Buffy's look, Angela shrugged. "We were making love and I…kind of dug my nails in a little harder than I meant to. He pulled back too quick and I ended up cutting him."

"So when was that?" Buffy asked, thinking of the story Spike had told before in the library. "When you first met?"

"Yes, but you never heard it from me." Suddenly, Angela froze as a tingling ran down her neck. Looking at the Slayer, she pulled her sword out and said, "Buffy, get out of here."

The Slayer went off a ways and watched as a tall, handsome man came out from the shadows.

"Hello," The man said as he, too, pulled a sword. "I like to know whose head I am about to take. I'm Lorne Thomas."

Angela raised her sword and gave a smile that only dead Immortals saw. "Angela McKeaten." Buffy watched as the two Immortals fought. Angela was quick and her moves were almost artful. When Angela swiftly and skillfully cut the other Immortal's head off, a light mist seemed to float up from the dead man and was absorbed by Angela before streaks of lightning zapped her from what seemed like everywhere.

When the lightning show was over, Buffy ran over to Angela who was kneeling on the ground and panting heavily. "What was THAT?!" Buffy asked. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen before.

Angela took a few long moments to breathe and regain her strength before she stood and looked at Buffy. "_That_ was a Quickening."

-----------

"Tonight?" Back at the mansion he was currently living in, Willow was talking to Angel about the prophecy Giles had described last night.

The ensouled vampire nodded. "The astral cycle is primed. I checked and Giles double-checked. It's going to happen tonight."

"Well, we'll stop it," Willow said, hopefully. "Won't we? I mean, especially now since you and Angela are friendly again."

Angel tried to look as optimistic as the young hacker did. He finally had Angela back in his life. He wasn't keen to lose her again so soon. "I hope so. Get everyone together in the library. I'll come by with Spike to help set up at sunset."

Willow let herself out as Angel sat on his couch. "Nice place," a voice behind him said, making him jump up, whirling around.

Angel let out a long sigh when he saw who his new visitor was. "Angela."

"Yeah," Angela said, looking around at the interior of the mansion. "So what, may I ask, is this place costing you?"

"I, um, well… nothing," Angel admitted as Angela gave him a look. "I broke in a few years ago. Well, with Spike and Drusilla."

"You were an evil SOB, weren't you?" Angela said, a slightly haunted look in her eye.

"I've heard you've raised some Hell yourself, 'La." Angela smiled as Angel called her by her nickname. 'Lus was Angel's and 'La was Angela's, as was their constant argument of who was the 'baby' of the two. After a few moments, Angel asked the question that had been nagging him since the previous evening. "So, why did Spike call you 'Angie'?"

"It was his nickname for me," Angela replied, somewhat uncomfortable talking about the subject with her brother. "So this thing is going down tonight?" Angela thought then asked, "What time tonight? Can you be more specific?"

"Midnight," Angel replied, simply.

"Okay," Angela replied. When had her brother turned into the master of the one-word answers? "Second question; where are we going to do this ritual thingie?"

"At the library. We'll get the place set up at sunset."

"Uh-huh," Angela said, somewhat dreading the answer to her next question. "And my role in this funky shindig?"

Angel looked away. He wasn't happy about Angela's role but there was nothing to be done about it now. "Willow has to kill you."

Angela frowned. Would it be a temporary death or…? Make the question into a joke, she said, "Ah, damn! I was hoping not to die while I was here. Oh, fun. How?"

"Knife in the heart," Angel replied, still not looking at his sister.

At this, Angela shrugged. "Well, it's not like I haven't done that before. I'm not happy that I have to die, but it could be worse. And I always come back. Like that Chumbawamba song. 'I get knocked down, but I get up again.'"

Angel joined her. "'Ain't never going to keep me down.'" They broke into laughter. Angela smiled. "Baby brother, you still make me laugh."

* * *

Late that night Angela found herself lying on the floor of the Sunnydale High School Library. Willow recited an incantation as Giles drew a pentagram around the Immortal, chanting in Latin. Looking at the young witch, Angela asked, "So when do you--?"

Willow pulled out a knife. "Now." She knelt beside Angela and looked up at the eagle and dog tied to the rail on the second level of the library. "In the presence of Zeus and Ares, I vanquish the evil which threatens us." Raising the knife, Willow closed her eyes and quickly brought the knife down, stabbing Angela in the chest. Opening her eyes , Willow said, "As this immortal daughter of Zeus, sacrifice your life for the good of the world."

As Willow finished speaking, Angel, Buffy, Oz, Spike, and Xander each pierced the palms of their right hands and placed their bleeding hands on the corners of the pentagram drawn around Angela's body.

Suddenly, Angela snapped back to life as the pentagram glowed white. "As I rise, vanquish the evil of the Black Moon. Zeus, Ares, I beseech you," Angela chanted after a moment. As the pentagram began to glow even brighter, Angel, Oz, and Xander began to chant in Latin while Buffy and Spike started reciting a different incantation.

As the glow faded, Willow looked at Giles. "Is that it?" she asked, hopefully. "Did we save the world?"

Giles nodded. "Yes, I'd say we did. Let's, uh… clean up and get some sleep. We'll reconvene in the morning, shall we?"

Angel stood up and helped Buffy and Angela up as they all muttered agreements. Oz, Willow, and Xander cleaned up as Angel, Buffy, Spike, and Angela left the library.

--

The clean up was fairly easy until the blood which was proving hard to remove. Oz looked at Willow and Xander and asked, "I haven't been in this deal as long as you guys. What's best for blood stains?"

-----------

"So, where are you going?" Angel asked Angela as she sat on the hood of her newly fixed car a few days later.

"North," Angela replied, nodding at the road. "I'm late in meeting a few friends in Seacouver and Mac hates it when I'm late." Grinning, she added, "Seems like he thinks I've gotten myself killed if I don't check in."

Angel looked hopeful and a bit sad as he said, "Do you think, if you get the time that is, you'd come back again for a visit?"

Angela smiled at the hopeful tone in her brother's voice. "Of course, baby brother. I still have lots of stories to tell your girlfriend..."

"Watch it, baby sister," Angel growled, trying to keep himself from going demony.

"Who are you growling at, peaches?" Spike said as he joined the two. As he put his arm around Angela, he glared at Angel. "It better not be my woman."

"Hey, who said I was your woman?" Angela asked, as she slid off the hood, giving Spike a look.

"Now, pet, don't get your knickers in a twist..." Spike began. Angel let out a chuckle, then turned and disappeared, the sounds of the two bickering immortals following him into the night.

THE END


End file.
